EMW Extreme Anniversary 2012
Card 3 Stages Of Hell Match (1st Stage: Submission Match; 2nd Fall: Extreme Rules Match; 3rd Fall - If necessary: Hell In A Cell) for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. Duke Nukem - Special Guest Referee: EMW Owner Theo Clardy Extreme Rules Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Jill Valentine © vs. Bustice 4 Way Dance for the EMW International Championship Goldar © vs. Bob "The Beast" Sapp vs. Zangief vs. Hugo Singapore Cane Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Riley Steele © vs. Jenna Haze Ladder Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship "The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker © vs. Shawn Daivari Bundy Bunkhouse Brawl Kelly Bundy vs. Faith Lehane Pinfalls Count Anywhere Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Avengers (Captain America & Thor) © w/Tonk Stark vs. X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) Submissions Count Anywhere Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Power Rangers (Pink Ranger & Yellow Ranger) © vs. Legendary Conviction (Gina Carano & Melissa Anderson) w/Poison EMW World Women Championship #1 Contenders' Triple Threat Match Shaundi vs. Olivia Munn vs. Jessica Alba ExtremeAnniversaryPreshow.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryUnifiedWomensTagTitles.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryUnifiedWorldTagTitles.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryKellyvFaith.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWCruiserweightTitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWStarletsTitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWInternationalTitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWWomensChampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryEMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. This match was starting during the pre-show by EMW Owner Theo Clardy. Also, it was Terrell Owens' return match in EMW. Terrell Owens won the match by last eliminating both "AVGN" James Rolfe & Quinton "Rampage" Jackson as they were trying to eliminate each other. Other participants in the match were The Power Rangers (Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger & Red Ranger), Chris Crocker, Impulse, Matt Hazard, Carlton Banks, NIWA Venue Champion Kenny Powers, Saved By The Bell (A.C. Slater & Zack Morris), Wayne's World (Wayne Campbell & Garth Algar), Shredder, Tango & Cash (Ray Tango & Gabe Cash), EMW Hardcore Champion Dr. Insano, Grove Street Gang (Carl "CJ" Johnson & Sean "Sweet" Johnson), Angry Joe, Captain Jack Sparrow, Scott Pilgrim, Chris Brown, "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell, "The World's Most Dangerous Man" Ken Shamrock and "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz. *3. Munn gets the title shot after Shaundi hits Alba with the Saint's Row but Munn tossed Shaundi to the outside and then steals a pinfall from Shaundi. *4. Daivari won the match due to when Walker and Daivari were on top of the ladder then Walker went to grab the title belt but then Daivari threw a fireball to Walker's face that sends Walker off the ladder and crashes to the mat and then Daivari pulled down the title belt to win the match and become the new EMW Cruiserweight Champion! After the match, EMTs went over to check on Walker as Daivari celebrates at ringside with his newly won title belt. *6. In the final moments of the match, Melissa Anderson locks Yellow Ranger with a ringpost Assisted Figure Four Leglock at the same time Carano locks Yellow Ranger with the Triangle Choke while the Pink Ranger was handcuffed to the top rope by Poison to prevent her from making the save to become the new champions! After the match, Poison and Legendary Conviction celebrate the title win at ringside as EMTs rush over to check on the Power Rangers in the ring. As the new champions and Poison leave, the Pink Ranger got up on her own power as the Yellow Ranger was helped out of the arena and the crowd applauds The Power Rangers as they left to the back. *10. After the match, many EMW Starlets from the locker room arrived and joined Bustice in the Championship celebration. Then, Olivia Munn was seen on the entrance stage and watches the celebration. Bustice sees this and then points to her and then Munn nods her heads and mouths, "It will be mine again!" then she leaves and then Bustice and friends continues to celebrate. *11. After the match, Clardy gives Duke the EMW World Heavyweight title and then Duke holds up the title belt. Then Clardy checks on a fallen Blade and moments later, Duke extends his hand to Blade. Blade accepts it and then Duke picks up Blade. The two men shook hands and hugged and then they shook Clardy's hand and then all three men celebrated as fireworks explode above Sun Life Stadium as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Before the event at an EMW Road To Extreme Anniversary LIVE! Event night at the Birmingham–Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama, Jenna Haze won the EMW Starlets Championship against Riley Steele while Steele was fighting through food poisoning. After the match, Haze continued to beat on Steele with a Singapore cane but then Sonya Blade made the save before it got worse but then Haze knocked out Sonya with the kendo stick. It was also reported that Riley Steele has been deemed unable to compete due to the food poisoning and her injuries caused by Jenna Haze. Sonya Blade took Riley Steele's place in the Singapore Cane Match for the EMW Starlets Championship at the event. *The mysterious cheerleader that the Cheer Squad trained with at Cheerleader Camp was none other Juliet Starling. Also, she becomes the newest member of the EMW Starlets Roster. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2012